Trevor's Journey to Hogwarts
by QueenKas
Summary: Trevor the Toad and his adventure on his way to Hogwarts


**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **PROMPT: EYE OF A TOAD - WRITE A STORY ABOUT TREVOR THE TOAD  
PROMTP: GRINDYLOW – SOMEBODY FALLING, OR BEING PUSHED INTO THE BLACK LAKE  
PROMPT: SCALE OF A FISH – SOMEBODY SLIPPING ON SOME WATER**

* * *

Trevor sat comfortably nestled in his owner, Neville's, pocket. It was warm and cozy, and Neville kept us a steady supply of crickets. It was a nice lid. The only drawback was the constant screeching on the older human that always seemed to hover around Neville.

Trevor let out a low croak a and decided to shift around so that he could pop his head out of the pocket and check out the scenery. They were moving quickly. The old woman, Neville's Gran, was pulling Neville's along behind her. Neville, and by extension Trevor, was getting knocked around as they were pulled through the crowd.

Trevor swiveled his head from side to side and tried to take in everything around him. They were at a train station. Children were everywhere. Some were already on the train and ere hanging out the windows to save down their friends or talk to their family.

Neville's was pulled onto the train and shoved into the closest empty compartment. When Gran started screeching once more Trevor took this as his chance to escape. He moved slowly and gripped the edge of the pocket with his front feet and pulled himself up and over. He flopped onto the ground and croaked with joy. Worried that his celebration was too loud, and he was noticed he looked to the right and saw that the humans were too involved with themselves to have noticed.

Trevor casually hopped his way to the door and once he deemed the coast clear he shot off towards adventure.

As Trevor slowly explored the train he came upon a compartment filled with boys. Nobody noticed as he made his way onto the compartment as they were all fascinated by a box. Trevor didn't understand what was so great about a box, but he was curious, so he hoped a little closer. A few of the boys shifted and Trevor's eyes widened when he caught sight of the large hairy leg that was connected to the largest spider he had ever seen. Trevor, involuntarily let out a low croak of fear and surely back out of the compartment. He was used to downing the occasional spider when the mood struck him, but that monstrous creature was at least double his size. Maybe once he grew up some more he could take it out but for now he would remain alert and practice caution when around the creature.

The next compartment Trevor arrived at was blissfully empty, although based off the debris that littered the benches and floor it wasn't always. He spotted an open water bottle and let out a croak of delight. He was feeling a little parched, so Trevor steadied his nerves and began the long trek up the bench to reach the water. It was a slow process as there was nothing really for him to grab on to, but he eventually made it.

Trevor approached the water bottle and turned back toward the door to see if anyone was approaching. Once he gave himself the all clear he reached out and knocked it over. He watched in delight was the water poured out of the bottle, down the bench, onto the floor and formed a river that led to the hallway. It was a continuous flow, the water never stopping its flow.

Trevor grunted as he practically flung himself off the bench and landed on the floor. He jumped over towards the small waterfall he created and let the water flow over him. He luxuriated in the flow until he heard steps of a human as they neared the cabin. Trevor left his beloved water and scurried across the hall into a nearby cabin. He watched as a small blonde-haired boy and two larger boys neared the cabin.

The blonde boy stepped solidly in the pond of water and within seconds his feet flew up into the air. He went horizontal in the air before he slammed down hard onto the ground and he lay groaning in the water as he clutched the back of his head, which had ricocheted off the floor. Trevor snickered as his goons rushed to help their fallen leader.

"This place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears about this! Where the bloody he'll is the janitor. I could have died!" the blonde continued to rant and rave all the way down the hall into Trevor could no longer hear him.

Trevor quickly decided that it was probably best to leave the scene of the crime, so he shot one longing look at the still flowing water and shuffled off to find Neville.

Trevor was getting worried, he had been searching for Neville for what felt like days. He was frustrated and scared and he decided to wait next to the door they entered. Hopefully Neville would have to pass by him to exit and that would be his chance to strike.

It was only a short time before Trevor felt the train coming to a stop. Students started flooding into the hallway and flocking towards the exit. Trevor watched as the kids stumbled passed him when he felt a kick and he went tumbling through the door. He gave an indignant squawk and righted himself with a small amount of effort. From his low vantage point Trevor would no longer be able to spot Neville so he jolted forward and hopped alongside the sea of black robed children.

"First years! Over 'ere!" a loud booming voice yelled out, so Trevor turned and followed that group of children. Trevor surged to the front of the pack and saw that the children were being directed into the boats. Despite the growing fear he felt at being lost he took a big leap and latched onto the closest boat.

Trevor scrambled over the edge and into the boat and settled in comfortably, hidden, under the bench seat. He didn't have a clear view, but he could still hear what was happening around him. Trevor was lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the boat as it travelled across the lake.

He was startled awake when the boat gave a harsh jerk to the side. Trevor peered out from under the bench and saw a brown-haired boy that leaned over the side of the boat. Trevor wasn't sure what he was looking at, but he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Another boy snickered and reached out towards the brunette. With a quick, hard shove the boy tipped over the side of the boat and fell into the Black Lake with an impressive splash.

"Bloody hell, Ernie! What'd you do that for?" the boy sputtered as he flailed around in the water. He tried to grab onto the boat to climb back in.

Ernie was too busy laughing to answer but that laughter was quickly cut off when a large shadow blocked out the moonlight. Trevor looked up and saw the large bearded man looming over them.

"What'd going on 'ere?" Hagrid bellowed.

"No-Nothing, sir" Ernie stuttered.

"Quit yer playin' around" Hagrid mumbled as he reached into the water and pulled the dripping wet boy out of the lake by his robe collar and dropped him back into the boat.

Once Hagrid was out of sight Ernie started snickering once more when he locked eyes with his drenched friend. The brunette boy scowled at Ernie and shoved him, not hard enough for Ernie to fall out of the boat but enough for him to fall off the bench.

"Shut up, Ernie!"

Before Trevor realized it, the boats floated to a stop on the shore and students disembarked. Trevor jumped forward and tried to form a plan for the next part of his journey to find Neville when large, callused hands plucked him from the boat and held him high in the air.

"Oy! Whose toad is this?" Hagrid yelled out.

"Trevor!" Neville cried out happily.

Trevor let out a series of happy croaks and squirmed joyously as he was passed to the excited boy. Trevor was pulled into a firm hug and he sighed in relief. Finally, he was reunited with Neville and all was right in his little world.


End file.
